Technical Field
The present invention relates a pin-pad and a security method of the pin-pad, and more particularly, to a pin-pad for blocking external leakage of information stored therein if disassembly or damage of the pin-pad is detected, and a security method of the pin-pad.
Background Art
Generally, a pin-pad is a device for a customer to directly input a password instead of writing the password on a paper, in order to prevent the password written on an application for opening an account, a slip, or the like from leaking while an employee of a finance company is working or discarding the slip. The pin-pad is mostly used as a password input device provided in business branches of a finance company, and as the customer directly inputs a password or the like, a person other than the customer is unable to check the input password, thereby increasing security.
The pin-pad may be provided in an automatic teller machine (ATM), and when a user inputs a password, encrypts and processes the password. Recently, plans to introduce the pin-pad to credit card payment are being discussed, wherein the user directly inputs the password by using the pin-pad during credit card payment, thereby preventing illegal sales when a credit card is lost.
As such, the pin-pad that is used to input the password when security is required is combined with an encryption device for encrypting input data.
However, a person having an unfair intention may try to hack the pin-pad by arbitrarily disassembling or damaging the pin-pad, and thus various types of information, such as the password, stored in a memory of the pin-pad may be leaked.
Accordingly, in order to prevent illegal hacking, security of the pin-pad needs to be reinforced by preventing information stored therein from leaking by erasing the information when disassembly or cutting of the pin-pad is detected.